


The Announcement

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Offtopic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The guys get a surprise announcement while on Off topic.





	The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryanthepowerbottomguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanthepowerbottomguy/gifts).



> So this is inspired by Ryanthepowerbottomguys adorable soft jeremwood dad's au over on Tumblr. I wrote this a while ago and figured I'd upload it here. This is also the first work I've ever uploaded so you know I hope you guys like it.

“Anyway I don’t think it’s very fair to…” Ryan lost his train of thought the moment he saw his husband walk on set crying looking shocked. Ryan met him in front of the table all thoughts of the previous conversation gone.

“Jeremy are you okay? What’s wrong dear?” Ryan asked as he tried to pull Jeremy off the set before a strong hand stopped him.

“Ryan, I just got off the phone…” Jeremy started.

“Oh god is everyone alright?” 

“Ryan, the call was from the agency, the paperwork went through.” Ryan's eyes widened as he processed the words, he pulled Jeremy in for a kiss not caring that they were still live.

“Holy shit Jeremy!” Ryan exclaimed as he pulled away and let out a bark of laughter feeling his own eyes start to tear up as a wide smile crossed his face.

“Hey assholes, care to share with the class?” Michael asked loudly still sitting on his stool beside them. Ryan looked at Jeremy who simply nodded still looking a bit shellshocked but sported a dopey grin. Ryan maneuvered Jeremy to his chair before answering. 

“Well, Jeremy and I have been trying to adopt for a while now, but we didn’t want to say anything until it was certain. Apparently the agency just called to let us know everything’s gone through!” Ryan stopped as it hit him all over again. “We’re gonna be dads!”

“Holy fuck you guys! Congratulations!” Michael yelled wearing his own grin now. Geoff was crying as he got up to hug the couple across the table.

“You heard it here first on Off Topic, Jeremy and Ryan are getting a kid!” Jack announced from behind the commotion. 

“Actually, we’re getting twins.” Jeremy corrected as his eyes started welling up once again. 


End file.
